


Swish

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Just a little something inspired by set spoilers for Killian's coat in 6B.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 19





	Swish

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I forgot to post on ao3.

It had been a busy day for both of them, with a lot going on (and when wasn’t there?). So even though they shared a home, Emma first saw the new coat when Killian joined her at the loft that evening to celebrate the breaking of her parents’ curse. The threat hanging over all of them was still dire, but at least there was this wonderful bright spot in all of the darkness. Her parents’ happiness was infectious, and when Killian arrived, she had pulled him into a tight hug before she smelled the new leather and realized something was different.

“What’s this?” she asked, pulling back to examine the coat. It hung almost to mid-thigh on him, making him look lanky and long and a bit dramatic.

“Do you like it?” he asked with a knowing expression that told her he knew he looked good.

Emma walked around him, examining the coat more closely. The fit across his shoulders was definitely flattering, but she lifted the hem in the back and frowned. “I don’t know, I can’t stare at your ass in this,” she pouted just as David walked over, and he rolled his eyes at his daughter’s pronouncement.

“ _This_ is what I woke up for?” he groused as he shook Killian’s hand in greeting.

Emma put an arm around Killian’s waist and leaned into him. “Sorry, Dad,” she said, not sorry at all. Reaching down, she slid her hand up under the leather and pinched Killian’s bottom, smirking when he flinched. “Among the things I’ll never forgive the Evil Queen for is singeing your old leather jacket.”

“Just so long as you got… _everything_ out of the pockets of that jacket, right?” David said with a knowing look at Killian.

“Not to worry, mate.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Emma asked, but before she could get an answer her mother called for her help in the kitchen, and she forgot about it entirely.

She continued teasing and flirting with Killian throughout the evening, so it was probably no surprise when she found herself pressed against the inside of their front door the instant they were home, his mouth sucking a bruise into her neck, his beard a delicious scrape against her skin.

“You drive me to distraction, woman,” he gritted out as Emma hastily shed her boots and jeans, getting naked from the waist down before he pushed her against the door again.

“You love it,” she replied, working his belt buckle. As soon as she had him free of his pants he hoisted her up against the door, starting to press inside, and Emma went to wrap her legs around his hips the way she usually did, but she was impeded by leather.

“Hang on, just–” She yanked up on the coat, pulling it out of the way while Killian braced her with his arms. It was a bit of an awkward struggle, but finally she was positioned the way she wanted. “Okay, go for it,” she said, and he gave a hard thrust.

The sex was quick and dirty and hot, possibly her favorite kind, except for slow and tender. And also drawn-out and teasing. Who was she kidding, all of it was her favorite. As their breathing slowed, he eased away from her and Emma let her feet drop to the floor, the new coat swinging back into place. She stroked her hands across his shoulders thoughtfully.

“You don’t like this coat,” he said, his voice laced with disappointment.

“I like it. I just miss the old one.” She gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

The next morning she awoke late, the smell of brewed coffee reaching her nose. Killian’s side of the bed was empty, as it always was when she slept in. With a smile of realization that it was Saturday and she didn’t have anywhere to be, she got up and made her way downstairs. The house seemed empty, and after putting on some slippers and pouring herself a large mug of coffee, she made her way out onto the back porch.

Henry and Killian stood with their practice swords at the ready, and on some signal they both moved, a choreographed dance of tapping blades and shifting balance. She watched her two men as they moved around each other and traded good-natured smack talk. At one point Killian executed one of his signature twirls, bringing the wooden sword around to meet Henry’s, and Emma was delighted to see his new coat swish a little bit with the momentum of his motion. It wasn’t the full swashbuckling glory of his long pirate coat, but it wasn’t nothing.

When the two finally mounted the stairs to join her, both of them sweaty and disheveled, Emma pulled Killian into a kiss as Henry rolled his eyes and skirted around them.

“You know what? I’ve decided I do like the coat,” she murmured into his mouth.

“Oh, aye? That’s good.”

“Very, very good.” Sliding her hand up under the long expanse of leather, she pinched his ass again.


End file.
